


Touching-term

by losemotivationquickly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losemotivationquickly/pseuds/losemotivationquickly
Summary: When Jiwon told Hanbin that he didn't want to be touched too often in the public, he didn't expect the other to take his words a little too seriously. Hanbin did not only reduce his skinship habit, he actually didn't touch Jiwon at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Here he goes again, Jiwon thought, feeling a hand snaking up and lightly caressing his nape. Here goes Hanbin and his touchy-feely habit probably caused by the deprivation of care and attention.  
  
They were sitting together with the whole group, watching the documentary film of their Dome tour, or trying to do so, in Jiwon's case. There were fingers that wouldn't stay still and kept roaming everywhere, distracting and unnecessarily provocative. Up and down his bicep, caressing his shoulder, and when those fingers decided to run across his thigh, he had enough.  
  
"Stop it." He whispered to the boy sitting next to him, voice low and cautious. "We shouldn't do this here."  
  
Hanbin blinked a few times, nodding apologetically and retreated his hand. Jiwon sighed internally. He knew the younger didn't purposefully touch him like that, but it was risky, and embarrassing, to be honest. He enjoyed taking care and petting others, but the idea of being the receiving end of such things did not sit well with him.  
  
Peace returned to him, but not for long. When the footage of the concert was shown and everyone shouted in excitement, Jiwon discovered that the other's hand had found his thigh again, dangerously close to his crotch. He grabbed the hand forcefully and quickly as if he had just been burnt.  
  
"For the last time, Hanbinnie," He hissed, trying to control his voice so no one but Hanbin could hear. "Stop.Touching. Me! It's annoying, and I don't like it one bit!"  
  
"You don't like it?" Hanbin mumbled, his eyes widened in somewhat fear when facing the older's rage.  
  
"No, I don't." Jiwon grunted, but the hurt look on the leader's face stopped him from saying anything further. Suddenly he felt wary. "Hanbinnie, I don't mean...."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Jinhwan called, and that was when Jiwon realized that he had talked a bit too loudly. Everyone was looking at the rappers now.  
  
"We're okay, hyung." Hanbin said before Jiwon could, giving one of those dorky smiles of his. When the others turned back to the screen, the leader quietly murmured:  
  
"I understand, hyung. I'm sorry."  
  
With that he pulled his hand out of Jiwon's grip and didn't attempt to touch the older again all night. Jiwon sighed in relief, but a part of him felt unpleasant for some reasons. He ignored that part.

 

A few days later Jiwon could tell that something was wrong. Severely wrong.  
  
Hanbin had indeed taken his complaints and did not touch Jiwon too freely anymore. No more sudden back-hugging, no more holding hands, pecking on the cheeks or tangling their legs together. Regarding practice, this was a big improvement since there would be no more teasing and meaningful looks from their teammates, but as boyfriends, the reduction of skinship was alarming. Hanbin did not only restrain his habit of touching Jiwon, he actually didn't touch Jiwon at all.  
  
The older rapper noticed the way Hanbin awkwardly dodged his hand when he attempted to hug the younger's shoulder, how he started to sit the farthest away from Jiwon when they gathered together, and when Hanbin apologized for accidentally brushing at his hand as the two of them tried to reach for the same pen, Jiwon decided that he couldn't neglect the matter any longer.  
  
He chose a night when the others went out eating to excuse himself as having to write some lyrics to stay back with Hanbin- who had been infamous for prioritizing work over human needs, making them the only two left at the dorm.  
  
Jiwon walked into their shared room quietly, smiling when he saw a familiar figure lazily sprawled out on the bed, hair a mess and teeth biting the end of his pencil, trying to squeeze out the suitable words for his song. The older rapper carefully approached him from behind and all of a sudden jumped on him, making the other let out a high-pitched squeak.  
  
"Hyung?!" Hanbin exhaled in relief, a hand massaging his chest as he furrowed his eyebrows at the other. "You almost cause me a heart-attack!"  
  
"Aw, poor you. Let hyung kiss you better, eh?" Jiwon grinned mischievously as he pushed the younger down, hands tickling his sides and pouted his lips into an exaggerated kissing gesture. Hanbin arched his back from laughter and teasingly pushed at Jiwon's chest. He laughed so hard that tears pooled up and his cheeks flushed red and he looked so adorable Jiwon couldn't help but shower him with kisses. The older boy pecked his forehead, his nose, dragging from the corner of his mouth to the cherry-red plump lips. Hanbin casually kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip and lightly licked into his mouth. Heat rushed to Jiwon's lower stomach as he bit the younger's neck, ravishing his soft skin. His fingers started to sneak under Hanbin's shorts, caressing his round ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze. The younger boy abruptly tensed up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jiwon asked when he realized the other had stopped kissing back.  
  
"I'm hungry." Hanbin's eyes looked blank as he said.  
  
"Good. Hyung wants to eat you, too." Jiwon grinned while preparing to jump in once more, only to be pushed back harshly by the younger. "Baby? You okay?" He perked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I said I'm hungry." Hanbin pointedly claimed, climbing off the bed and took his jacket. "Do you know where the others are? If we go now we can hi-jack their dinner."  
  
Jiwon weakly argreed as he tried to calm down his excitement. The younger's lame excuse made his rejection all the more bruising. It seemed as if Hanbin just said whatever could get him out of the situation, and it would be a lie to say Jiwon wasn't hurt by the attitude. The pessimistic part of him gloomily predicted that things were only going to get worse, but he insisted on ignoring it again.

 

Things did get worse, and Jiwon wanted to brutally murder that tiny voice inside his head that whined: "See, I told you!" when he arrived at the practice room and heard his heart shattering as he saw Hanbin snuggling in Chanwoo's arms.  
  
Apparently it was not easy to tone down an old habit, and from that movie night since Hanbin had to refrain from touching Jiwon, the younger boy had found an effective way to let out his thirst for human warmth. He began to cling on everyone, touching them even more often than before. Everyone except Jiwon.  
  
The older rapper smiled reluctantly as Chanwoo sent him an apologetic look from across the room, his body tightly pushed into the leader's in an intimate embrace. Jiwon received some more of that kind of look later on from the other skinship victims, but unfortunately there are some others who were densed enough to not notice the tension between the rapper line and carefreely accept the leader's offer of intimacy. Yunhyeong let him lay on his laps despite complaining a bit, and Hanbin's hand caressing the other's thighs had made Jiwon's blood boil. But that was nothing in comparison to Junhoe. The giant kid just outright hugged the leader to sleep as they laid together on the couch, the image had burnt a hole in Jiwon's soul.  
  
The worst thing of all this was that none of them, including Hanbin himself, meant any harm with their action. They just all assumed that this was what Hanbin wanted, which Hanbin assumed that Jiwon wanted, which he absolutely did not. Saying that he didn't like being touched too much did not mean he wanted his boyfriend to jump in the arms of every-fucking-one while refusing him of all physical contact. The fact that he was just being pissed off by his own doing pissed him off even more.  
  
But he was far from planning to tolerate, hell no. He created this mess and he had to clean this up somehow, he bitterly told himself as he watched Hanbin nibbling on Donghyuk's earlobe. He had got to get back on touching-term with Hanbin at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a time when Jiwon was quite sure that life was a bitch who thought that he might have been granted with too much fortune that it decided to sweep him off his feet in his love crisis. 'A time' kind of meant right now.

Great as his determination to fix the misunderstanding between him and Hanbin might be, he could not find the appropriate time to have the talk since the whole group had started to work for a new tour. New tour meant several exhausting days practicing, and practice meant a very sleep-deprived and unapproachable Hanbin who would not be rational nor calm enough to handle the discussion. Besides, "I know I kinda told you to hands off but can we still cuddle" didn't sound like a good idea to be presented to the leader who looked like he was ready to stab whoever dared to disturb his composing session with a pen. Thus a week had passed and Jiwon could not really recall what it was like to feel Hanbin's skin on him anymore.

The chance did not come until three days later when they had a flight to Japan for a concert. Jiwon's heart fluttered like a teenage girl when he saw an empty seat next to Hanbin. He unhesitatedly grabbed Jinhwan before the older boy could take the seat, pushed him away to Yunhyeong's side and sat himself next to the leader. The rapper decisively turned to his side, not wanting to postpone the talk any longer only to realize that the younger had given in to sleep a while ago. His dark circles stood out due to his pale skin, eyebrows furrowed even while sleeping.

The kid could even add the habit of abusing himself into his talent list, Jiwon thought with a long sigh and quietly caressed the other's hand, not wanting to wake him up. To his surprise Hanbin unconciously reacted to his touch, lacing their fingers together while a content hum vibrated in his throat. They held hand for a moment before the younger boy started to turn to Jiwon, slinging an arm to hug his torso, rubbing his cheek slightly at the older's upper arm.

For the rest of the flight Jiwon had to try his best not to move a muscle as a human pillow for the leader. One thing was clear, though, that Jiwon wasn't the only one longing for the other's warmth. With that thought he drifted off, a soft smile graced his lips.

When he woke up, Yunhyeong was sitting in Hanbin's seat while the leader was occupying the one next to Jinhwan, head pillowing on the older's shoulder and arms folded in front of his chest. The coldness in Jiwon's palm ran straight to his heart.

 

 

For some reasons Jiwon found himself starting to be a bit mad at Hanbin, too. He knew that it was his fault to thoughtlessly hurt the younger, but the kid was also not giving him any chance to fix his mistake. He could not win an one-sided battle in which the other side didn't bother fighting back. It hurt him to think that maybe Hanbin didn't really need him enough to want to settle their argument. And so they didn't talk at all even after the concert had ended.

They were back to Korea, and the anger in Jiwon slowly transformed into sadness. He missed Hanbin. Even when the younger was right there, he missed him bad. He wondered how things could have been different and he could have been the one seated next to Hanbin on the van with his head on the younger's shoulder and an arm around his waist, whispering sweet nothingness to each other, unlike right now when they were so far apart and Jiwon didn't even know how to get close again.

He sneaked a glance at Hanbin who was sitting in the backseat, only to be met with a pair of black orbs which had been staring at him for what seemed like hours. Startled, the younger instantly averted his eyes, but when Jiwon refused to stop looking, he turned to make eye contact again.

Jiwon never thought he could ever go back to the phase when only one look could make his heart dance wildly in his chest and head dizzy, but he was clearly having it. He looked at Hanbin like it was the first time he saw the younger, breath hitching and the sound of wedding bells ringing in his ears. Hanbin looked tired, but utterly flawless to Jiwon, and by the way the younger boy gazed at him, he could be sure that Hanbin was thinking about him the same way. The longing that those pitch black orbs carried reflected in Jiwon's eyes, and for a moment they fell into absolute silence but it somehow felt as though they had talked more than ever before. Hanbin's hands started to toy with the corner of his shirt- a habit out of anxiety, and Jiwon remembered himself always grabbing those fingers with his own hand, squeezing them as reassurance. He remembered Hanbin would smile timidly, and he remembered Hanbin's warmth.

His train of thought was cut off as the van abruptly stopped, and the voice of the manager calling them indicated that they had arrived at their dorm. Jiwon found himself chasing Hanbin's gaze as the other looked away, gathering his luggage with trembling fingers. They didn't utter a word to each other that night, but the resolution to fix them again had come back, fully recovered, to Jiwon. Hanbin was slipping through his fingers, but he was not ready to let go.

 

 

Jiwon could swear that he had set the alarm clock so that he could wake up in time and catch up with the leader who had to leave early for the studio, but somehow when he opened his eyes, it was past-noon. He only had time to mentally slap himself and grab his coat before fleeing to the door. He was on his way finding his left shoe when he heard a cough behind him.

"No time for breakfast... I mean, lunch?" Jinhwan questioned. He was sitting on a couch in the livingroom, sandwiched between Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

"Nah. Gotta go grab Hanbin, hyung." Jiwon murmured, caught the sight of his shoe under Junhoe's. "He's still at the studio, right?"

"Yeah. Are you guys fighting?" Jinhwan bluntly asked. The two boys next to him looked immensely relieved for not having to be the one mentioning the conspicuous issue.

"No." Jiwon immediately denied, but then sighed as the older boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Yes, we are."

"You plan to make up with him?"

"I do. It's fucking difficult, though. You know Hanbin." Another sigh. "But I do plan to get him back."

"Good. I'm tired of having to hear those painful heart-broken songs he writes already." Jinhwan scoffed, but his eyes sharp and serious. "Be careful, okay? That kid may look like he is made of steel, but if you push him hard enough, he will break."

"I know." _Because I am the one who broke him._ "Thanks, hyung."

With that he left the dorm, not noticing that he had gone running with his shoes unmatched.

 

 

Jiwon was standing outside their studio, but he didn't come in. He thought that he was so well-prepared for this, everything he wanted to say and to apologize for had been carefully organized and rehearsed for twenty times something in front of the mirror, yet it stuck at his throat and refused to leave his tongue. His hand gripping the knob of the door to their studio felt numb as he stood frozen in his spot, eyes wide and his heart seemingly had stopped beating.

In front of his eyes, Hanbin was kissing another man.

The young leader had his back facing the door, chin lifted up, the other man's face on his own. He did nothing to oppose the other.

Jiwon wanted to run away. Away from the scene displayed before his eyes. From love and the pain it caused. He wished he could run.

But his body chose this very moment to disobey him. Instead, he kicked the door open, grabbed a stunned Hanbin and dragged him outside, ignoring the younger's questions and protest.

Even in a moment like this, Hanbin's hand felt so warm in his own, he almost cried.


	3. Chapter 3

They kept walking, Hanbin kept asking and Jiwon kept silence. They walked till they reached their practice room and the older boy finally stopped. He led the leader inside before shutting the door, hand in hand and still without a word. Jiwon thought that he had so much to tell the other, how he regretted what he had done, how he missed the younger, and how he was deeply wounded, but nothing of the likes managed to escape his throat. All he did was standing there, holding Hanbin's hand, trying to search for the trace of love still left in those black doe eyes. At last his voice came out, more broken and hurt than he would prefer:

"So this is it?"

"This is what?" Hanbin shot a question back at him with a frown.

"Our limit? Our date of expiration?" Jiwon scoffed humorlessly. "Our break up?"

"No!" The younger immediately yelled, eyes wide in astonishment. "The fuck you're saying, hyung?

 _"_ The fuck _you're_ saying, Hanbin?" Jiwon growled, tightened his grip and made sure it would hurt. "Wow, you are a fucking masterpiece. You kissed someone else! What do you expect me to say? Do I need to go around with a sign saying ' _My boyfriend sucks face with another man but I'm okay'_?!"

"Hyung!" Hanbin let out an exasperated gasp. "What is this about kissing another man?"

Jiwon sent him a look so sharp it could cut through flesh.

"You are unbelievable, Kim Hanbin." He said blankly. "At this rate you might as well justify your activity just now as tasting someone's mouth, huh."

Hanbin looked utterly lost for a moment, but realization finally dawned on him. He bursted out laughing all of a sudden and only stopped when he saw the expression on the other's face.

"Jaewon hyung was checking my temperature. He had his forehead against mine. You might have mistaken it." Hanbin said, still grinning a bit, which for some reasons pissed Jiwon off even more.

"Who the hell check temperature like that?" He grunted, surprising the younger. Hanbin soon snapped back at him with the same vigor in his tone.

"Apparently Yunhyeong hyung does the same to me all the time, and I don't remember you being so nitpicking about it as of now!"

"Jaewon hyung isn't Yunhyeong!"

"I was lonely, okay!" The leader yelled, yanking his hand off Jiwon's. They both stared at each other before Hanbin continued. "I was fucking lonely because I don't get to touch my stupid boyfriend, and at the time a warm gesture like that would be nice, alright?"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you, stupid. I didn't tell you to stop touching me, I just wanted you to tone it down." Jiwon caught the younger's wrist again, squeezing hard so he couldn't escape.

"What is the difference? You hate it anyway!"

"I don't hate it!" Jiwon exhaled exhaustedly. "God, Hanbinnie. Why don't you listen to me?"

For a second Hanbin just looked cornered, like a mouse in the trap, terrified and desperate. When he finally answered, Jiwon could hear tears soaking his voice.

"Cause I'm scared." He said, no louder than a whisper. "I'm just so scared."

He lowered his head defeatedly, and it wasn't fair because Jiwon's heart started to ache and he just had to comfort the other somehow. He loved Hanbin so much, it wasn't fair.

"What are you scared of?" He sighed, his other hand lifted up to lightly brush Hanbin's hair out of his eyes. Those dark orbs had already been blurred with tears.

"I'm just afraid of you not wanting me anymore." The younger admitted, sniffling a bit. "I'm terrified at the thought that you might not love me anymore and that's the reason you dislike me touching you. I'm just afraid. So I ran away from you. I'm too afraid of having to face the problem and having to hear you say those words out loud..."

"Hanbinnie," Jiwon called, soft and painfully caring. The younger abruptly added.

"I know it's stupid. I never doubt you... I-I just can't help it, and I..."

"Hanbinnie." The other cut off his words with a sudden embrace. The leader's eyes widened at the raspy voice by his ears. "I love you."

Both of their faces flushed red, but Jiwon refused to back down.

"I said something stupid and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I love you, Hanbinnie. And I will not hesitate to repeat it whenever you need to hear it from me. I'm not planning to stop loving you."

"No-touching-allowed kind of love?" Hanbin said, voice muffled in the other's shoulder. He sounded a bit sulky, pink crept up his nose and cheeks. "Like having a pet fish?"

"I... I'm just..." Jiwon stuttered, his neck badly heated as he spat the word out. "... shy."

Hanbin made a sound seeming like a choked laugh, to which the older pouted.

"I mean, I don't mind it between the two of us, but the others would not stop teasing me about it, and I'm just a bit embarrassed." He then hastily added. "But I can get used to it, I definitely will. So don't just go having your temperature checked by others out of loneliness."

Jiwon felt his heart leap when he heard the younger giggling lightly. It seemed like decades had passed since he last heard that sound.

"Alright, I get it, I'm sorry." Hanbin said with a grin, then continued, more quietly this time. "And for not hearing you out, I'm sorry, too."

"Mm-hm." Jiwon hummed, patting the other's back lightly. "Cute, but I'm not forgiving you."

"Huh? Why?"

"You made me really sad, I can't forgive you that easily," The older boy gravely announced. "Not until you touch me enough to fill in for the time you neglect me."

"Hyung!" The leader said in disbelief, but then bursted into laughter. They swayed in their embrace like a dance, then after a while almost broke into a make out session had it not for Jaewon coming in to check if they were okay. The unfortunate rapper then covered his eyes tightly, shut the door and shouted that they had to lock it next time. Hanbin made sure to apologize to him when they went out (although Jiwon didn't look all that sorry) and then left with his fingers laced together with Jiwon's. A wide grin on his face, and he felt warm again. In both his hand and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is a sequel and fair warning, there will be smut. Jiwon deserves some action for his hard work.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwon had so many things crossed out from his to-do-list, like making up with Hanbin, making _out_ with Hanbin, hugging Hanbin a lot and fix whatever was there between them. Or so he thought.

It had been three days since their reconciliation, and Hanbin hadn't touched him again.

It wasn't as bad as before, Jiwon didn't think there could be anything worse than those sullen days. And Hanbin didn't completely deny him of all physical contact. There were still fleeting moments of hand-brushing, lips-touching, giggling together and tasting each other's breath with their heads hung low while watching a stupid video on their laptop. The tension had gone, but a jittery atmosphere remained. It was just not enough.

"Tell him, then" Donghyuk said one night when Jiwon had gathered them for a group conference while Hanbin was busy with a new song.

"Very helpful. No." Jiwon deadpanned. "You mean we should have a heart-to-heart talk, might even include tears and then what? Respectfully undress each other?"

"Could be a way." Donghyuk huffed lightly.

"I know!" Yunhyeong excitedly butted in. "How about..."

"No." Jiwon skipped through him without any further consideration. "Your techniques might work on 40-something aunties, not Hanbin."

"Why don't you try sleeping with him? They say sex cures crisises in love." Junhoe said from a corner of the couch, eyes never left his phone. The whole group turned their heads to his direction to have a  proper look at him.

"That's the whole point of this emergency meeting, Junhoe." Jinhwan patiently said as if he was talking to an elementary child, which was probably the case.

"Just trying to help." Junhoe shrugged.

"Hyung," Chanwoo finally said after quietly listening to the others. "To put it simple, you want to fuck him, don't you?"

The others' mouths automatically gaped open but no one said a thing. They were completely speechless. Jiwon was the first to recover.

"I-If you put it like that..." He coughed awkwardly, red crept up his cheeks. "... Yeah. I probably do."

"You are always the kind of person whose actions speak louder than words, so just do what you want and improvise to deal with the escalation of matters." The maknae said with a businessman tone and straight face. "To put it simple, just fuck him."

Everyone's eyes were on him when he stood up and stretched. "If that helps then you may as well release me from this lame talk. I'm the youngest and it has long passed my bed time already."

With that the kid casually left for his room and shut the door, leaving behind the others with shock written on their faces.

"He said the f- word" Yunhyeong weakly exclaimed with a hand on his chest. "Twice!"

"You ruined our maknae!" Jinhwan cried, pointing an accusing finger at Jiwon who was having this funny struggling expression on his face, indicating that he was actually paying the idea some thoughts.

"Don't tell me you are thinking about it." Jinhwan squinted his eyes. "You didn't just waste our time discussing about how to delicately address that you want sex and then decided to just outright push him down."

"I just did." The rapper's eyes glowed with pride, and Jinhwan sighed. All of his little brothers were ruined.  
  
  


 

Because Jiwon was quick to act, and mostly because he was quite sexually frustrated, _very_ sexually frustrated, he jumped Hanbin right when he spotted the younger in their shared room.

Junhoe immediately gathered his phone and charge to escape when he saw the older rapper intruding the room with a warlike posture, a grave expression on his face. Jiwon scanned the room and found Hanbin by his table, scribbling and tearing papers away in the process of composing, and the older deemed it totally courteous to approach the leader, then swipe all of his papers off the table.

"What the actual fuck." Hanbin said, his voice toneless and just as dead as his eyes. He blankly watched Jiwon climbing on the desk and adjusting himself so they faced each other.

"Hyung," Hanbin calmly called. "I love you. Please don't make me go to jail for murdering you right now. I have a song to write."

"Nope. I have something better for you to do" Jiwon smugly said, lifting the other boy's face up and blew a kiss at him. "Touch me."

Hanbin eyed him quietly, then slowly he said.

"Hyung, my fist is going to touch your dick if you don't come down now."

"Whoa whoa, don't say scary things like that." The older hugged himself in a pretentious shudder, then winked at the boy below. "If you don't use fist then you can still touch my dick."

It was only when Hanbin brought up his balled hand that Jiwon put his arms up in surrender.

"You're so cold." The older boy sobbed exaggeratedly. "I bet that you are tired of me already. Fine! Go and cuddle your dear Jaewonie! You don't need to care about this hyung at all!"

The corner of Hanbin's mouth twitched. Jiwon looked so horrifying when he tried to act cute. What was more horrifying was that Hanbin actually found him cute like that. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you ass." He put his pen aside, to Jiwon's victorious smile. "What is this about?"

"I have a present for your hardwork." Jiwon said in a serious tone. "Ask me what it is."

"What is it?" Hanbin complied half-heartedly.

"Me!" The older boy brightly exclaimed with arms wide-spreaded.

Hanbin facepalmed. Sometimes Jiwon's cuteness wasn't enough to surpass his ridiculousness.

"And just what can I do with things like you?"

"I just said it." The older's voice suddenly went way deeper, making goosebumps crept up on Hanbin's skin. "Touch me."

Silence followed his statement as the younger seemingly couldn't really find his voice. He mouthed a "What" in disbelief, to which his hyung just laughed.

"You like that, don't you, touching me." He coaxed, voice raspy and knew that the other boy loved it that way. "Come on. I'm all yours."

Jiwon could even see the battle of confusion and excitement inside the leader's mind as he eyed the man above silently. And when his black orbs darted to glance at the other's lower part, which was presented right in front of his face, he gulped nervously and Jiwon knew he had prevailed.

"However you like." The older encouraged, moving his arms behind to support his body as if inviting the other to dive in.

Hanbin continued eyeing Jiwon confusedly, then he looked down at the other's pants once more. And then his gaze stayed there.

Jiwon had it coming from miles away but he still hardly restrained a grunt when the other boy's slender hand started to palm at his crotch. It had been a while, he couldn't help the shock from the sensation.

The leader's fingers were now on the zipper of his pants, the younger boy perked up as if asking for permission, and Jiwon instantly nodded. "Help yourself." He jokingly said, catching a judging glare from Hanbin before he tugged the zipper open and lowered his head, rubbing his cheek at the bulge in Jiwon's boxer, forcing out a swear.

"Fuck, Hanbinnie." The older boy laughed, his voice low in his throat. "You are killing me."

"I thought I can touch you however I want to?" The boy below said, looking up at his hyung. His hot breath on the sensitive skin made Jiwon involuntarily shudder.

"Right, right, _shit_ , okay." He inhaled, giving the younger a poker face. "You may continue."

Hanbin grinned at the words, determined to make the other whimper out loud. He trailed light kisses on the shape without taking off the boxer, and as he licked along the line, wet and hard, Jiwon seemed like he had stopped breathing.

"Calm down, Kimbab." The leader murmured, petting the other's tense thigh. "Don't die horny."

Jiwon looked like he had got something to argue but as he opened his mouth for a smart comeback, Hanbin had pulled his boxer down and took his dick deep inside his throat.

A hand immediately shot up to grip the younger boy's hair as Jiwon screwed his eyes shut, teeth grinding hard on his lower lip to force back a loud moan. His other hand grabbed the edge of the desk so tight his knuckles went white. He kept Hanbin still as he tried to respire so as to not come too embarrasingly early. Think about unprovocative things, Jiwon. Rubber ducks, hamburger... no, that's provocative, YG's hat, Teletubbies...

Hanbin chose this very moment to hungrily sucked him down and Jiwon choked on his spit. No, he could do better than this, he could control himself, keep finding inner peace! Fish, a lot of fish, fish pizza _\- oh God he is scraping his teeth and it's so fucking hot inside--_

"B-Baby," He breathed out, voice trembling with arousal. "Be a little more gentle with me."

"Uhnuhuguon." Hanbin muffled a string of nonsense with his mouth still fully stuffed, sending vibration to Jiwon's dick and made his stomach churn and knees weak.

"Say what...?"

The younger boy pulled back, slowly and torturingly, till his mouth completely left the other's cock. "I said, no, I'm having fun." He announced, absentmindedly stroked the dick in front of him while looking up to converse casually, which was kind of hot. Then again everything about Hanbin was hot, what's new.

"If you keep doing it like that hyung is gonna come very soon. And that is no fun, is it?" Jiwon tried to convince the younger, whimpered weakly when he stopped his stroking motion to think.

"Alright. A little more gentle." He pouted lightly as he said.

Not waiting for the other to reply, he almost instantly went back to where he was a minute ago, pressing a kiss at the head while his hand gripping the shaft none too kindly, thumb dragging lazily from the slit to its base. Hanbin then gifted the boy above with kitten licks everywhere, lapping up precome, and nothing more. Just half-assed licking and a careless handjob, and it wasn't long before Jiwon was back to whining again.

"Babeee!" He groaned frustratedly, folding and unfolding his hand in the other's hair. "This is _too_ gentle!"

"God, you're annoying." Hanbin sighed, but his lips curved into a fond grin. He was clearly having the time of his life making a mess out of Jiwon.

Upon the other's sulky frown, he laughed lightly and started to suck dutifully at the head, then all of a sudden surged forward, taking the whole cock deep in his throat again. He inwardly celebrated as Jiwon couldn't contain himself anymore and moaned out desperately.

"Heer goog?" He said with mouth full of dick, eyes wide and innocent as he looked up meekly.

"Feels good," Jiwon difficultly said as he let out a puff of hot breath, eyes clouded with lust. His hand gripping Hanbin's hair tightened as he impatiently pushed further into the other's mouth. "Come on, move." He grunted.

The boy below him murmured something incoherently in objection, but Jiwon had ran out of fucks to give. He yanked the hand grabbing at Hanbin's hair back, making him pull out a bit, then pushed his head forward to take it in again, Jiwon's dick hitting the back of his throat. Hanbin's fingers digged into the older boy's thighs. He didn't have time to oppose as the other had slammed his cock forcefully back in again with his wild rhythm and he had no choice but to follow and bob his head accordingly, making the other hum in pleasure.

"That's it, baby. That's good." Jiwon cooed, breath ragged and shallow. "Fuck, Hanbinnie, you look so beautiful like this."

The younger boy moaned faintly, sucking obediently then changed his angle so the head of the other's dick poked at his inner cheek, stuffing his mouth like a squirrel. Jiwon blurrily remembered some time in the past when they competed against each other in eating watermelon, then concluded that Hanbin had always excelled at shoving things in his mouth.

The restrained sounds the older boy made as Hanbin slowly pulled out with his cheeks hollowed a bit made heat rush to his own crotch. Jiwon wasted no time to notice as the other boy started to discreetly retreat a hand to touch himself.

Hanbin's cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of red as he panted roughly and when his hand attempted to take his own aching member out of his pants, Jiwon brought a foot up and swatted the hand away.

The younger boy looked up in confusion and halted his movement, resulting to Jiwon mercilessly ramming into his mouth to urge him on. His foot replaced Hanbin's hand, grinding down on the younger boy's dick and made him cried out in surprise.

"Let hyung take care of that for you." The boy above muttered in enticement, experimentedly rubbed his foot a little too harshly down on Hanbin's sensitive member, making him squirm and tugging at Jiwon's pants pleadingly, a string of moan vibrated in his throat. Because Jiwon loved robbing the other off control, mostly because he was an ass, he didn't give Hanbin time to adapt and just continued to thrust into the boy's mouth while at the same time pressing his foot roughly on the younger's groin.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at multi-tasking," Jiwon said as he marvelled at the expression of the boy below, face blushing, eyes shutting lightly, pink lips stretched wide around his pulsating cock.  The leader gasped breathlessly as Jiwon's heel grinded on his shaft and rubbed it forcefully.

"Goddamn, you into this kind of thing baby?" The older boy scrunched his nose in a wide grin. "You should have told me you love being talked down like a little bitch. I would even slap you in the face with my dick if you wanted to."

Hanbin growled lowly in his throat. Normally the older boy might as well go book a coffin if he ever planned to talk to the leader like this, but at the moment Hanbin was a foot and a dick away from being sober, so he let it slide. Instead, he just whined helplessly and clutched Jiwon's pants, begging for release. As his jaw began to feel sore, Jiwon's speed started to grow hasty. Both his hands were now tightly gripping Hanbin's hair, keeping him still so he could freely ram into the younger's hot cavern while his foot sternly kept in place, grinding hard to the point it nearly trampled Hanbin's dick.

The younger boy felt it slowly built up, and when Jiwon grunted out huskily he knew he was reaching it. Jiwon didn't have the habit of informing his release, so the younger boy just opened his throat docilely and waited to swallow the whole thing. Hanbin's name slipped out the other's parted lips, soft as a breath, and this was it.

Then all of a sudden the hand on his hair abruptly yanked him back, pulled him away from Jiwon's cock, and before he could register the situation there was hot cum shot right at his face, landed on his hair and in his opened mouth. The fact that Jiwon just came on his face, with an addition of the older boy's hoarse moan as he released was more than enough to push Hanbin over the edge. As he sat frozen on his chair, face stained with cum and trying to control his breath, he realized he had come in his own boxer, under Jiwon's foot. It was embarrassing, but he would let it get to him later.

"This is new." The younger boy commented as he licked at the corner of his swollen lips. Jiwon snickered, catching his own breath.

"This is _hot_." He modified, voice raspy as he brought a hand up to push his damped hair back, his skin glowed with sweat and a toothy grin drawn on his face. Jiwon aftersex was hot. Jiwon pre-sex was also hot. Jiwon himself was hot.

"You like it?" The older boy tilted his head and asked softly, and Hanbin just couldn't say anything but nodded shyly. "Great. I hope this is good enough to get you to touch me again." He laughed, nervousness hinted in his voice.

"I-I always want to touch you again." Hanbin hurriedly assured, then timidly ducked his head at the questioning look from above. "I just don't want to seem... you know... too eager..."

"Well then, you did seem nothing but eager just now." The older boy chuckled, his eyes turned into crescents. "I don't mind you being eager at all."

Hanbin gave him a shy smile, bringing his sleeve up to wipe cum off his face under Jiwon's burning stare. The boy above him whistled teasingly.

"You look too cute like that." He whined. "You're gonna make hyung hard again!"

"I know." The younger boy said, perking up with a mischievous smile. Jiwon's eyes lit up. That was the signal, the green light, his cue to jump in.

"Ah yeah," He bent down to lean his forehead against Hanbin's, letting out a content sigh. "I fucking love make-up sex."

Then they kissed. And whispered each other's name while kissing. And then Jiwon dragged both of them to their bed and they fell on each other and the sound of bed creaking didn't halt till dawn.

And it was a long night.  
  


 

 

Hanbin was practically shining- the rest of the group registered.

The leader had given Chanwoo a forgiving smile as the kid messed up a move in their choreography and even laughed at Yunhyeong bad jokes. Although the maknae wasn't spared from a hellish solo training till he learnt the move by his entire soul, and Hanbin still gently told Yunhyeong that he sucked at being interesting, this was a huge improvement on his mood while the tension in the air had vanished without a trace. And the reason for the sudden positive shift was quite conspicuous.

"So?" Jinhwan cornered Jiwon one day when they were taking a break in between the dance lesson. They were leaning against the practice mirror, peacefully watching Hanbin yelling at Junhoe for contemplating his own nose instead of practicing.

"So." Jiwon nodded, didn't know what the older boy was talking about but argreed anyway.

"You guys did the touching?" Jinhwan decided to directly jump into the topic without any common decency. The tip of Jiwon's ear flushed a little but he grinned.

"We did the touching." He confirmed, faked a coughing fit to cover his embarrassment. "Th-The touching was good."

"God blesses. So I take it that you have found a way to deal with his habit later on? Cause I honestly don't want to experience sitting between two pent-up animals who keep sending each other bedroom looks then pretend they have it in control, ever again." The oldest deadpanned, perked an eyebrow as the rapper intended to argue, effectively shut him up.

"Chill. I came up with a solution." Jiwon confidently said with his chin up high in pride. "Ask me what it is."

"Spit it out." Jinhwan said humorlessly as he jabbed the other in the ribcage. Jiwon gave him the ugliest grimace in the world before he disclosed his plan.

"I deduce that his skinship habit stems from his crave for physical contact, so if I touch him more than he does, he will eventually have to tone it down." He said, face serious and full of belief as the other eyed him with suspicion. "I will simply out-touch him."

"So does it work?" The oldest boy questioned, to which Jiwon just shrugged.

"Dunno. I came up with it just now." He nonchalantly replied, then abruptly straightened his back to stand on his feet. "But we can try to see if it works."

Before Jinhwan was able to say anything, the rapper had already run towards Hanbin, arms wide-stretched. The leader immediately cut off his lecture on Junhoe and turned around to hug him back, a hand habitually sneaked on the back of Jiwon's neck.

All of a sudden he was spun around so his back faced Jiwon, the older boy's chest pushed flush against him. Both of Hanbin hands were caught in a tight grip as Jiwon spooned him from behind. And he blushed. A smile adorned his face as he let the older embrace him, completely satisfied.

Jinhwan exchanged a sympathizing look with Junhoe as the kid watched the display of affection with a bored expression. Well, maybe it does take an idiot to understand another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! ^^


End file.
